


Awash With Pleasure

by azfellbooksellers, Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathtub Sex, M/M, Mardi Gras, New Orleans, PWP, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/pseuds/azfellbooksellers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: An Angel and a Demon share one unforgettable night in New OrleansPart of the "Love And Lust Through The Ages" Zine, here is a fic of Crowley rimming Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages





	Awash With Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/pseuds/bilarzo). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Awash With Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576553) by Bilarzo. 



Aziraphale had the honor of being the absolute, utmost, wholly hedonistic angel that Crowley knew. Granted, he was the only angel that Crowley really knew, which was fine because he doubted any others would be half as entertaining, or as delectable as this one. The fussy angel of the side-eyed double back glances and eternally pouting lips was truly a pleasure to know. 

Even now, Aziraphale was lounging about in a bathtub _ ,  _ one leg hooked on the outside to entice him near. Aziraphale  _ knew  _ how the demon felt about his thighs, the little minx, and those centuries of their Arrangement had taught him to be quite the clever little tempter. Crowley had taught him well, and always loved when Aziraphale turned his teachings on  _ him.  _ He was a lucky, lucky demon indeed. 

“We had such a  _ lovely  _ time walking about the city streets,” Aziraphale said, giving him a dreamy smile as he relaxed in the bath. The two had taken a holiday in New Orleans, enjoying the Mardi Gras celebrations that drew such large crowds. There were plenty of opportunities for him to tempt some mortals into deviance, while Aziraphale could inspire some heavenly work. Also, the pleading face Aziraphale had worn as he’d begged him to join him on the trip was ever so pretty. After a day filled to the brim with exploring and experiencing and entertainment, the calm intimacy of their hotel room was a balm.

And now they had earned themselves a  _ reward.  _

“Only now,” Aziraphale said, pretending to complain, “I’m all  _ sore,  _ and my feet  _ ache  _ ever so much.” So it was to be one of those nights, then? The demon was delighted.

Crowley sauntered towards the bath. As he stepped, he disrobed his jacket, his pants, his tie, and his shirt. He took off the strings of beads adorning his neck with a shimmy, drawing a giggle from inside the tub. It created a trail that ended as the demon perched on the side of the tub, naked but not inside just yet. Aziraphale pouted at the lack of company. 

Instead, Crowley reached out to caress the leg that was hooked over the side. The creamy, plush calf dimpled beautifully under his fingers. After a recent visit to the depths of Hell, Crowley enjoyed the softness under his hand even more than usual. 

“You poor thing,” he cooed, lightly tracing over the inner skin of his thigh. It was a sensitive part of Aziraphale, and the angel squirmed a little at the sensation. Crowley’s eyes went serpentine in lust - the pupil became a tiny sliver as the yellow took over the white. A fond smile bloomed on Aziraphale’s face. Crowley had the loveliest eyes, and a thrill ran through him at the raw emotion he found there. 

“Want me in? Want me to take care of you sssssweetheart?” He asked, his tongue forgetting itself in his passion. All of his attention was pinpointed on the lovely creature spread out in front of him, like a buffet. Aziraphale was a tempting spread just waiting to be devoured, and Crowley was starving for it.

Aziraphale nodded breathlessly. “Yes  _ please,”  _ he gasped. 

That was all the permission he needed. He slid into the tub, and Aziraphale spread his legs even more to accommodate him. The warm water coated his body and the slick feeling of skin on skin was delectable. 

“Turn over,” Crowley ordered, “Be a good little angel for me. I’ll give you a nice masssssage after all your hard work today.” 

Aziraphale hastened to obey, shifting until he was laying on his front, gripping at the edge of the tub. Crowley gave a dark grin, rife with amusement that Aziraphale wouldn’t see it.

Crowley trailed his hands over Aziraphale’s thighs, letting his angel reward him with encouraging moans. No one had lovelier calves or thighs than Aziraphale, as far as he was concerned. He leaned down to place kisses along the length of his back. Aziraphale’s back was also beautiful; soft with lovely hills and valleys that  _ begged  _ for his tongue. When he indulged himself and ran his tongue across the skin, Aziraphale keened for him. 

“Oh, oh oh!” Aziraphale begged, “Oh, Crowley, please!”

Gently, Crowley shushed him. “I have you,” he soothed, sliding his hands up those plush thighs to his arse. It was a  _ lovely  _ arse as well, round and gorgeous. He needed to bite it or else he would discorporate on the spot. So he took one cheek - perfectly round, perfectly lovely handful for each hand, and leaned down to give a little nip. 

Aziraphale let out a squeak _ ,  _ and if his mouth weren’t full he would have laughed at the pure indignation. 

“What are you  _ doing?”  _ Aziraphale asked breathlessly. Crowley gave another little bite that he soothed with his tongue. 

Most of these sensations were new for his angel. Over the centuries, Crowley had been tasked with the odd lust job here and there, but Aziraphale hadn’t had much experience until they had tumbled into bed together. It lit a possessive fire for him - and he  _ loved  _ getting to give Aziraphale such new experiences. 

“Eating,” he replied. “All day I’ve watched you indulge in beignets, gumbo, jambalaya, even those terrible hurricane cocktails. Now, let me have my turn.” Aziraphale’s cheeks were dusted with a light blush, ever the self conscious angel. That simply wouldn’t do. 

“You’ll like this one,” he promised, grinning. “You know I’ve got a talented tongue, I’m gonna get you off with it.”

“But, but shouldn’t I be the other way?” Aziraphale fretted. Crowley let out a deep chuckle that went right to the angel’s cock.

“Nah,” He said drawing out the word, “Trust me on this darling, you’re going to  _ love  _ it, alright? Let me tempt you.” 

Before Aziraphale could say another word - and he could, if Crowley didn’t get a move on Aziraphale would worry himself into the ground - Crowley reached in to spread Aziraphale wide and trace his tongue around his rim.

Part of being a demon gave Crowley the unique ability to sense urges in the beings around him - jealousy, envy, greed. It also let him sense lust. And right now it poured off his angel in waves _.  _ Which was why, when he leaned in to add his tongue in the mix, and Aziraphale made such a high pitched-gasping noise that made his whole body keen, he didn’t worry. He merely gripped his darling’s hips in a vice grip and dug in _.  _

“See? Good, isn’t it,” he drawled as he pulled back for a moment. He dove back in with wild abandon. Aziraphale wiggled and trembled and moaned. It seemed like he was struggling to get air in the litany of moans he was getting. It wasn’t as if he really needed it, but they both enjoyed the spectacle of it all. The filthy sounds encouraged Crowley, who refused to let up. The key to any successful rimjob was how messy one was willing to get, and Crowley was determined to be the best. Messy was his style. He slipped a thumb in, miracling it slick, and only drew his mouth away to gently shush Aziraphale as he let out a breathy cry. 

“It’s alright,” He said, “I have you.” His own voice was rough - Aziraphale’s pleasure came off him in waves. One didn’t have to be a demon to be touched by such pleasure. The fact that he was the one causing all of this, that he was the one to be able to worship such a beautiful being and make him feel loved and protected, and  _ good _ ? It sent a shiver down his spine. He was already incredibly hard. But so was Aziraphale, his short, fat cock dripping precum. Maybe later, after he got him off and fucked him, he would tempt Aziraphale to letting him clean him up with his tongue. But that was for later. 

Aziraphale whimpered, and he lowered his mouth again to lave at him with his tongue. He added another finger, curling it until he felt Aziraphale’s hips lurch _.  _ Perfect. 

Crowley built a rhythm while Aziraphale panted and moaned for him, and didn’t stop until he could feel his angel come in shuddering gasps. He pulled back, giving Aziraphale some time to come down from the sensations. Crowley stroked his hands around his hips, feeling satisfied at the bite marks and handprint-shaped bruises that decorated his thighs and hips. 

“How was that?” He asked, and Aziraphale shifted, turning so Crowley could see half his face. The cheek he could see was tear-streaked, from how overwhelmed Aziraphale had felt. 

“ _ Amazing _ ,” his angel sighed, “Crowley it was  _ divine.”  _

The demon crawled forward, kissing the cheek he could reach and licking the tears away as he cradled the plump face. 

“Good,” he said, and drew a whimper from Aziraphale as he slid two miraculously lubed fingers inside him. “Because we’re just getting started...” 


End file.
